


Let It Be Me

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: An argument leads to a second chance





	Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **_A/N: Just want to say thank you so much to my brilliant and lightening quick beta, IamAGhost for reeling me in when I got carried away with a certain endearment. I’m working on it, I promise. :o)_**  


* * *

** Let It Be Me **

****

"Damn it Hermione, open the fucking door!"

"Go away, Ron!" 

Ron punched the wall next to the door.

"Oh, that was smart. Do your sore knuckles make you feel any better?" Her taunting voice drifted through the wooden barrier and Ron gritted his teeth.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but I'm not going to apologize for hitting him. Patrick is a git and he deserved it."

Suddenly the door flung open and she stood there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. He felt a stirring in his groin. Merlin, she had no idea how appealing she was to him at this moment with her eyes flashing and cheeks flushed.

"I'm sure there was nothing he could have said to you that justified breaking his nose, Ron!"

"Well, there was."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Ron was silent for an instant, 

"I just can't." he finally said. "But he did deserve it, Hermione. I promise."

"Why can't you just be honest with me? Patrick Wilibus may not be my favorite person in the world either, but I do have to work with him. This is going to make things terribly awkward."

"Fuck awkward."

"You are infuriating! I wish Harry was home, I know he'd agree with me."

"Somehow I don't think so. Harry cares for you just as much as I do."

"What has that to do with anything?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean-"

"Did Patrick say something about me? Is that what this is about? Answer me, Ron!"

Ron opened his mouth but after a second he snapped it shut and turned around, making for the living room. He sat down on the couch and gazed unseeing into the fireplace. 

~*~*~*~

**Earlier that evening**

Ron sat at the bar, sipping a glass of whiskey and counting the minutes until he could go home. The Ministry threw this party every year for the holidays and as an employee he was expected to make an appearance, as were Harry and Hermione. He craned his neck, searching through the crowd for either of his best mates.

"So are the rumors about her true? About Granger?" a voice suddenly spoke up from his left. Ron turned and found himself face to face with Patrick Wilibus, the odious bastard. Ron didn't care for the man but tolerated him because he worked in Hermione's department.

"What rumors would they be?"

"You know, Weasley. That she's an ice queen. Frigid as they come." 

Ron's hand tightened on his whiskey glass. Wilibus was drunk, and he hadn't been working at the Ministry very long so he was largely unaware of Ron's infamous temper. 

"You're her friend, Weasley," he slurred. "And I heard you two had a thing going a while back. I want to know if it's true, for I've an itch that needs to be scratched and I'm thinking that she's the one to do it. But first I need to know if she's worth my time and effort." 

Ron was barely able to see through the red haze of anger. He heard his voice come as if from a long distance.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, mate?" he asked, deceptively calm. Anyone who knew him at all would have been running for the hills at that tone of voice. The other man took no heed.

"'Course I do. But Granger is a right fine piece of ass and-"

Whatever Wilibus was going to say next was cut off by Ron's fist connecting with his nose. Ron smiled at the satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage. The other man stumbled back and immediately brought a hand up to his blood-covered face. He looked shocked.

"You fucking prick!" he wheezed. 

Ron merely raised an eyebrow. Just then Hermione broke through the crowd gathered around them.

"Ron! What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Hermione. Leave it be."

"But-"

"I said, leave it be!" he roared, his emotions still running high after what that bastard had dared to say to him. 

Her eyes widened with disbelief. Ron never yelled at her. Even in the midst of one of their more spectacular rows, he never used that tone with her. Her eyes filled up with tears and Ron cursed, reaching out to her. But she turned and fled quickly through the crowd. He found Harry a few minutes later, snogging Charlie senseless in a dark corner. Ron cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

The two broke apart none too quickly and Charlie scowled at him. 

"Bugger off, baby brother. Can't you see we're a bit busy?"

"Clearly, I can. There's been an ... incident."

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"That bloody wanker, Wilibus. I don't have time to explain everything right now. I have to find Hermione. Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving."

~*~*~*~

"Ron?"

He looked up to see her standing in the doorway of the living roomand said nothing. Hermione came over and sat next to him on the couch, gently touching his arm.

"Ron please talk to me." She pleaded softly. "You know I can't stand it when you give me the silent treatment."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." he mumbled.

"I know you are. But won't you just tell me what this is all about?"

Ron sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Wilibus was... asking about you." he finally said, again feeling the rage inside him as he replayed the other man's words. 

"Asking about me?" she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You're really not going to leave me alone until you hear the full story, are you?" He sighed heavily.

"No."

"Fine. He was drunk and he was asking me... inappropriate questions about you. Sexual questions."

"What?!" Her jaw dropped and the look on her face would have been comical under any other circumstances.

"I guess he knew that we had been...together. He's got an itch apparently and wants you to scratch it."

"But... but he's got a girlfriend!" she sputtered.

"That doesn't matter to the likes of him. He's a right rude bastard and he shouldn't have been saying those things. So I stopped him. And I'm not sorry." He raised his chin in defiance and looked at her. She regarded him silently for a moment but eventually a smile tipped up the corners of her lips.

"So you were defending my honor, then?"

"Something like that, yeah." He grumbled.

Hermione stood and began pacing. She went to the mantle where there was a small portable Muggle radio. She had charmed it to work with magic and now she sifted through the stations and picked one seemingly at random. It played what Harry referred to as "oldies". Ron recognized the song that was on at the moment, something by that Muggle band Harry had a fondness for, The Beatles. Hermione walked over to the window and looked out, gazing at the street below. She was quiet for a long while and Ron just studied her. She looked pensive, a slight frown between her eyebrows. Finally she turned to face him.

"What was he asking?"

"I'm not going to tell you that!"

"Oh come on Ron! If it was about me then I'd at least like to know what he was asking."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that he's not going to be asking it anymore, the bloody bastard. I'd like to punch him again for even thinking..." He trailed off, a scowl on his face.

"Thinking what?" Hermione asked softly, cocking her head at him questioningly

"Thinking he had any right to even imagine judging you." 

"Ron, I'm not unaware of the perception some have of me," she said softly. "I know that most of the people I work with are under the impression that I'm somewhat... standoffish. I've overheard remarks, The Ice Queen, Her Majesty, all that."

"Those people don't have a fucking clue what they are talking about. They don't know you." Ron broke in heatedly. His hands clenched into fists.

"No, they don't. And that's why I don't let it bother me. The people who matter to me know the truth. Don't they, Ron?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

Ron raised his eyes to look at her and suddenly was catapulted back in time to the first kiss they'd shared. Two years ago when they had both been nineteen. The war was over, everyone was out celebrating and he, Hermione, and Harry had been sitting in front of the fire at 12 Grimmauld Place, relaxing after a night of catching up with old friends. Harry'd gone up to bed, leaving just the two of them. They had sat and talked for a while and when she announced she was getting tired, he'd stood and given her a hug good night. Something he'd done a hundred times before. But in the blink of an eye, she'd leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Ron remembered feeling shock. Shock that something he had wanted for so long was finally happening. Then shock had turned quickly into heated desire. Merlin, her lips had been sweet, like hot honey. 

They kissed for a long while, exploring each other, and when they finally parted she had given him a dreamy smile and said "I've wanted to do that for ages. Good night Ron." And she'd turned and quickly skipped upstairs, leaving him with his mouth hanging open and his trousers uncomfortably tight.

How anyone on earth could think of his Hermione as frigid was beyond him. Every time he had kissed her, touched her, made love to her, she had scorched him. Set him afire with her intensity and her need and her passion. After they had gotten over the initial awkwardness, for both of them were virgins, she became completely uninhibited in their lovemaking, quite adventurous in fact. And he had adored that about her. She'd been so perfect. He'd never even really tried, after they had broken up, to find someone else as perfect as his Hermione. He knew no one was, so he'd instead focused on his training and subsequent missions. 

Ron sighed loudly.

"Listen, just stay away from Wilibus, OK?"

"Ron, I have no intention of "scratching his itch". He's so completely not my type."

"Hmph. You're right about that. He's not good enough for you."

"You and Harry don't ever think anyone's good enough for me." 

"That's because nobody is, love."

"Somebody has to be." She said softly with a somewhat wistful smile. "After all, I can't wait on you forever."

Ron's eyes widened and he felt as though he'd just been hit in the stomach with a Bludger. He was completely speechless. She couldn't mean... could she? When he remained silent, she continued. Her voice was slightly husky but very matter of fact.

"Do you know frustrating it is to compare every single man that takes me out to you? And how irritating it is when they all fall sadly short?"

"Hermione, I-"

"No, please. Please let me say this. I know when we parted it seemed like the right thing to do. And I still think it was, at the time. You were so busy with your Auror training with Harry, and I had just started my job and we hardly ever got a chance to see each other and how can you have any sort of meaningful relationship when you're never together? It broke my heart but I was so proud of us when we managed to remain as close as friends as we've always been. But somewhere, down deep in my heart or in the back of my mind or wherever one keeps their secrets and hopes, I always thought that when things settled down, we'd find our way back to each other. But things have, and we... haven't. Now, what I need to know is whether or not I should hold out hope any longer. Was I wrong to have waited, Ron?"

He was trying desperately to take everything in, understand what she was saying. He wondered if he looked as shocked as he felt. Hermione still loved him, still wanted him. Hermione had waited for him. _She had waited for him_. He stood slowly and walked over to stand in front of her. When they were only inches apart she raised her hand and laid it against his chest. She spoke again, her voice low and her eyes wide.

"I know why people think I'm without passion. It's because I'm without you, Ron. You're the only one who makes me feel so intensely, who fills me with life and scorches my soul. You have only to kiss me and I melt. Nobody else has ever came close and-"

Ron's hands were shaking when he drove them into her hair but his mouth was firm and sure. He kissed her desperately, trying to pour all of the love and longing and need he had for her into that kiss, trying to make her see, make her believe. Merlin, she was even sweeter than he remembered. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue between them, tasting and exploring and reacquainting himself with all of the warm crevices of her mouth. Her tongue stroked his and he moaned, deepening the kiss and holding her tightly to him. When they finally broke apart, he was breathing hard and fast. He dropped his forehead onto her shoulder for a moment, trying to regain his scattered wits.

When he finally raised his head and met her gaze, he had to smile. Her lips were reddened, her eyes were heavy with desire and she was panting. He defied anyone to call her icy at this moment. Ron took her hand in his and laced their fingers together before bringing them to his lips and brushing a kiss to her fingertips.

"I don't deserve you. And I certainly didn't have a blessed clue you were waiting all this time. It's been a year."

"I know." She smiled.

"I never stopped loving you, you know." he confessed. "Not for a minute. It killed me a little bit every time you went out with someone else."

"Ron, I think I've been on a grand total of six dates since we've been apart," she interjected wryly.

"Seven. I've kept count. It still gutted me though. Just the thought of someone else holding you, kissing you and touching you, when it should have been me. I tried to just let you go and find whatever it was you needed. I didn't think I could give it to you. But when Wilibus started tonight, I just couldn't take it. I snapped. That he dared even thinking that **my** Hermione is frigid.... Well that's just barmy. I know what a wanton and wild witch you are." He smiled and she actually blushed a bit.

"Only with you."

Their lips met again in a sweet kiss and when it ended she sighed and laid her cheek against his neck.

"You're so many things to me, Ron. You're my best friend and my soul-mate and the most important person in my life." She pressed her lips to his collarbone and he shuddered. "You're the most amazingly sensual man I've ever met and you make my knees weak when you touch me."

Ron groaned.

"I'm not good enough for you. But it's brilliant that you think I am and I swear I'll be the best man I can for you. I'll do anything in my power to always make you happy and keep you safe," he promised raggedly.

"You already do." She whispered. "I couldn't love anyone more."

Ron wrapped his arms tightly about her and they began to sway gently as the music from the radio filled the silence of the room. 

****_I bless the day I found you_  
I want to stay around you  
And so I beg you  
Let it be me 

Ron's hands slowly slid down and cupped her hips, cradling her thighs against his own. She sighed and snuggled closer, her fingers moving into his hair and her lips caressing his jaw. 

__  
**Don't take this heaven from one** **  
**If you must cling to someone**  
**Now and forever**  
**Let it be me****

He nudged a knee between hers and she gasped and arched against him, rubbing herself on him and the feel of it drove him a bit insane. He was hard, rock hard, and aching.

"Mione..." he whispered against her lips

"Mmmm?" 

"Lord woman, I need you so fucking badly. I need to be inside you. Please?"

"Yes, anything... Everything... I need you too."

His lips captured hers in a rough and desperate kiss, his tongue plunging inside to stroke her, his hands gripping her hips hard as she ground against his thigh. She trailed her mouth to his neck and bit gently, her sharp teeth sending pleasure zinging straight to his cock. He groaned.

****_Each time we meet love_  
I find complete love  
Without your sweet love  
What would life be 

"Your bedroom, Ron. The bed's bigger," she sighed into his mouth

"Ahhh, that's my clever witch, always thinking. Merlin, you're driving me mad."

Their whispered words were punctuated with kisses, sighs, and moans.

"Want you so much."

"Need you to take me."

"Gonna make you come so hard..."

"It's been so long. God, Ron I've missed you like this. I've missed the way you make me ache."

****_So never leave me lonely  
Tell me you'll love me only  
And then you'll always  
Let it be me_ Amid hot kisses and desperate touches, they made their way to Ron's bedroom. He kicked the door closed and pushed her back against it, his fingers going to the buttons of her blouse. He undid them quickly and pushed it off of her shoulders and down her arms, his eyes already feasting on the smooth skin of her breasts, barely covered by the skimpy lace bra she wore.

"Ahhh, you're so fucking beautiful, Hermione. ..missed you so much." He mumbled against her throat as his fingers slid around to her back and unhooked her bra. Her breasts spilled free and he cupped them in his hands, kneading gently and brushing his thumbs over her hard nipples. Hermione threw her head back and arched into his touch, her breath coming in soft gasps.

"Oh gods, Ron... Please... I need your mouth."

He gave her a wicked grin before lowering his lips and pulling one tight nipple deeply into his mouth. She shuddered and he growled possessively, teasing her aching tip with his teeth. She fisted her hands into his hair and held him close to her, her fingers tightening almost painfully but he didn't mind. His need was as great as hers. And she'd always had the most gorgeously sensitive nipples, always hard and ready for his mouth. He'd never tired of the taste of them. Trailing his mouth to her other breast, Ron's hand slid down her thigh and hiked up the knee length skirt she was wearing. His fingers encountered the tops of her stocking and he caressed the satiny skin above them before delving between her thighs. Merlin she was hot, so hot. His thumb brushed against the front of her knickers and he felt the dampness. She bucked and moaned breathlessly and Ron pressed harder.

"You're wet, Hermione," he breathed against her neck, his lips traveling to her ear. "So wet already. Is that for me, baby?"

"Yes." She gasped. "All for you...only you."

"Tell me what you want," he said huskily, his thumb pushing between her swollen lips, slowly rubbing her clit through the damp silk of her knickers.

"Ahhh, Merlin's beard, Ron. Don't make me beg," she whimpered.

Ron knew exactly what she wanted. And he knew something else  from previous experience. His Hermione loved dirty talk. That was something he'd never expected when they first got together. But he'd been amazed -and delighted- when he'd found, quite by accident, he could practically make her come just by telling her all the wicked things he wanted to do. It was what turned her on more than almost anything else and he was always very happy to oblige. Judging by her actions tonight, he didn't think she'd changed that much since he'd last been with her. 

"I'm not going to make you beg," he said now. "I know exactly what you want." He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to the front of his trousers so she could feel the erection straining against his flies. "You want my cock, don't you love? You want it pounding into your hot, sweet cunt and filling you up until you explode. You want to wrap those gorgeous legs around me while I fuck you. Don't you, Hermione? Don't you want it?"

"Yes," she hissed, her fingers frantically unbuttoning his trousers and shoving them down, along with his boxers and he kicked them off. Her hands found his arse and pulled him tight against her.

"Hurry," she moaned when he slipped his fingers inside the waistband of her knickers and pushed them down.

Ron knew that there would be time later for slow and tender lovemaking. But right now their need for each other was just too great. He yanked his shirt over his head as she pushed her skirt down over her hips. The sight of her wearing nothing but her thigh-high stockings inflamed him even more and he hefted her in his arms, pressing her back against the door. She immediately wrapped her legs about his waist and he slid into her in one powerful thrust. Gods, she was tight. So tight and hot and clenching his cock so perfectly. 

"You feel so fucking good. So fucking tight..." he groaned, his hands reaching down to clutch her bare hips and hold her still as he thrust into her again and again. "I've dreamed of fucking you like this again. Feeling you squeeze me so tight... knowing how much you love having my cock inside you. You're mine. Every inch of you, Mione."

"Only yours, Ron," she gasped

Her fingers dug into his shoulders and he felt her teeth on his neck again, biting down painfully but somehow it only turned him on even more knowing she was leaving her mark on him. She was gasping broken words with each thrust of his body against hers.

"So good...always you...only you... Oh god... Ron!" she screamed his name as she came and the feel of her muscles clenching around him pushed him over the edge. He thrust hard and came with a groan, his mouth against her bare shoulder. Her arms clutched him tightly as the shudders rocked him. After a few moments, in which he tried to remember to breathe, he lifted his head from her shoulder. She looked a bit dazed, yet he would recognize that smile of satisfaction anywhere. He'd seen it often enough in the year they had been together. 

"Okay there, Ron?" she asked cheekily

"Fucking fantastic, love."

She laughed and slowly unwound her legs from about his waist. He stepped back a bit to give her room but his hands remained possessively on her hips. She reached up and kissed him slowly, her tongue taking it's time to explore his mouth. When she pulled back she was smiling.

"That was amazing. I had almost forgotten how good it was between us."

"I never forgot." Ron said huskily. "You've haunted my dreams, woman."

Hermione cast a cleansing charm on the two of them and they made their way to the bed. Ron pulled back the blankets and climbed underneath before reaching for her. He pulled her back against his chest and pressed his lips to the back of her neck. She squirmed a bit, giggling.

"You're tickling me."

"If you don't stop wiggling against me, I'll be doing more than that."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Weasley?"

"You may understand it as a promise, Miss Granger."

She suddenly turned to face him, her face burrowing against his collarbone. His hand stroked gently up and down her back.

"Oh Ron, I've missed you so much. And not just because the sex between us is amazing, although I definitely have missed that too, but I've missed just holding you like this, sleeping next to you, touching you whenever I feel like it. I've missed it all because I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered against the top of her head, his heart rejoicing.

"And I... I need to tell you something. It's not really important but I do want you to know...since we... when we were apart...there wasn't...I wasn't with anyone else. I just couldn't. No one made me feel like you do and I didn't want to settle for anything less. It's always been you, Ron. Only you."

Ron's hand stilled. He couldn't help the huge grin that stretched across his face. _She hadn't been with anyone else either._ His heart swelled and he pulled her tightly to him, burying his face in the sweet smelling hair behind her ear. Just knowing that she hadn't given herself to anyone else, hadn't shared herself with anyone but him...No one but him had been given the privilege of holding her like this, both of them still languid with the aftershocks of amazingly sensual sex. He felt such an immense mixing of gratefulness and pride. 

"Merlin, I love you so much. I was such a bloody fool to let you go in the first place but I promise I never will again. I haven't been with anyone else either."

"You haven't?"

"No. After you, I just couldn't be casual about it, you know? After we parted, I figured that when I met the right person, the sex would just happen naturally. But I didn't meet anyone I wanted that kind of intimacy with. Just the thought of sharing myself with someone the way I had with you... Well, I just couldn't. Never actually came close, really. And now I'm just so grateful that I didn't. Knowing that we've only been with each other like this... It's the way it's supposed to be, yeah?"

"Yes, Ron." She sighed happily and snuggled close to him. "This is definitely the way it's supposed to be. And come to think of it, I never did thank you properly for defending my honor." 

And her lips began a slow descent down his abdomen ...

****

  


* * *


End file.
